The Rain Always Falls
by writingthedayaway
Summary: An OC-centric story, Sword Art Online Universe. Contains angst, tragedy, and other lovely stuff. Chapter 1, part 1 - Catharsis. Cover art - by me!
1. Prologue

**The Rain Always Falls**

A Sword Art Online OC-centric fanfiction. Warning: contains tragedy and angst.

-writingthedayaway

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own SAO or any of the canon characters.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Rain. The skies were weeping, the artificial world clouded with grey and gloom.

Tears. Her eyes were filled with them, their blue depths spilling over in an abundance of uncontainable grief.

Gone. He was gone. His body had pixelated into a thousand, perhaps a million, tiny crystal fragments, scattering into the cold of the night and evaporating, vanishing forever.

She gathered the invisible remains in her trembling hands, her own body starting to turn translucent as her health bar dropped drastically. Choking back a sob, the girl poured a health potion down her throat, and her form became solid again.

"Live on," he had told her, his tall figure standing protectively in front of her as he fended off the onslaught of attacks from the PKers that were targeting them. "No regrets." His smile, the self-same smile that he had given her that day when they first met, stayed strong for her, never waning even as he was hit.

She had cried countless tears, her body quavering with sighs and regret as they turned on her after finishing him off.

She had been left for dead, but now she must live on. And if not for her own sake, for his.


	2. Chapter 1, part 1 - Catharsis

**The Rain Always Falls**

* * *

Chapter One, Part One-

Catharsis

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. However, Morgana and the other characters, unless otherwise mentioned, belong to me.

* * *

~writingthedayaway

* * *

The airplane wove through the soft clouds, the sunlight and the blueness of the hard sky breaking through the openings that were created.

Morgana stifled a yawn, her dark eyelashes closing briefly over half-lidded eyes as she quietly lifted up the window, throwing dancing bright morning light onto her lap, and peeked outside. It was early in the day as the passengers arrived at the Tokyo Narita Airport, and the terminals were bustling with life and people, in contrast to her home, Sicily, where it was but one in the morning, still in the wee hours even before dawn.

Unused to the time difference, the blonde blinked her turquoise eyes that were presently glazed over with drowsiness, and got to her feet unsteadily, righting herself with a hand on the back of the seat in front of her. Unknowingly, her fingers happened on a head of soft, black hair. She let out a hurried apology and removed her hand, looking up into the kind eyes of a boy around her own age. In charming, slightly accented but perfect English, he replied, forgiving her with a broad smile.

"It is fine, miss. Is this your first time in Tokyo?"

Morgana nodded, looking down at her feet with an embarrassed reddening of her pale cheeks. Was it so obvious? He noticed her bashfulness and brought up the next subject.

"I recognize your pin. Are you going to attend the Tokyo National Academy?"

She nodded again. "I was supposed to meet a classmate at the airport. His name is Yukimura Ko."

The boy grinned, pointing to his own matching pin and drew out his student ID. "Miss Morgana Dione Biancardi? I am Yukimura Ko. Or as you might say it, Ko Yukimura."

With that astonishing remark hanging in the air between them, he offered her a handshake. She took the proffered hand and shook. Her babbo had told her that a good, solid handshake was a sign of strength and maturity. Yukimura's handshake was firm and gentle at the same time, relieving Morgana of her fears. She could certainly trust him.

Yukimura, who insisted she call him anything she'd like, including Ko, without any honorifics, helped the girl with her single suitcase. He was going to also take the large, oddly formed black carry-on, but Morgana insisted on taking it herself. After all, it contained her going-away present from her parents, the latest Nerve-Gear.

Meanwhile, Ko had glanced at the carry-on and immediately recognized it for what it was, resolving to ask his companion, after they returned home, if she wanted to game together.

The two made their way through the busy airport and passed through the checkpoints, stepping outside of the cool into the heat of an urban city.

* * *

*Note: all Italian is in italics.  
babbo- father


End file.
